


Out for a Walk

by Mayalaen



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Sex, Spanking, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike entertains Xander.  Written for the <a href="http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/301356.html">Kinky Comment Fic Meme</a> at <a href="http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/">Spanking World</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out for a Walk

Xander's eyes were crossing. He was sick of researching. They'd been at it for hours. He stood up and dropped the book he had been skimming onto the coffee table with a loud thump. Giles looked up at him, a scowl on his face.

“I'd prefer you not ruin my books,” Giles said as he slowly stood, staring Xander down.

“We haven't gotten anywhere with this research,” Xander practically whined.

Giles gently set his book down on the coffee table. “Frustration over the matter doesn't entitle you to destroy my things,” Giles said, one eyebrow rising.

“I didn't hurt your book,” Xander said patronizingly as he rolled his eyes.

Giles forced a smile onto his face. “Perhaps you should take a break.” Giles turned to Spike, “Would you mind entertaining Xander, maybe taking him on a walk?”

Spike huffed as he closed his book and set it down on the arm of his chair. He stood up and grabbed the back of Xander's shirt, dragging him out the back door.

“Uhm, Spike, we're going out back,” Xander said. “Unless you wanna walk around in a circle, we should've gone out the front door.”

Spike didn't pay attention, he just kept walking until they were at the back fence, then stopped and let go of Xander.

“Spike, I –,” Xander started, but was cut off by a hard smack on his right ass cheek. Xander froze for a moment. “Uhm, did you just hit me?” he asked, blinking at Spike.

Spike smirked at him, then smacked him again. “I'm disciplining you, which is actually what Giles was about to do had I not dragged you out here,” Spike said.

Xander's jaw dropped, and then he gasped as Spike smacked him again. “Stop!” Xander said, covering his sore ass cheek.

“Make me,” Spike said, then smacked Xander's other ass cheek.

Xander squeaked. “Spike, I mean it. Knock it off. I don't like it,” he said, sounding annoyed.

Spike leaned in close, making a show of sniffing the air. “I think you do like it,” he said with a lecherous grin.

Xander blushed as his hands moved from protecting his ass to covering his growing erection. “No, I don't,” he said.

Spike snorted, then dropped to his knees. “You can't lie to a vampire, pet,” he said, wrapping his hands around Xander's hips.

Xander spluttered for a moment, then moaned as Spike mouthed at Xander's lower stomach, using his chin to move Xander's hands out of the way so he could push his face into Xander's crotch.

“Ah!” Xander yelped as Spike smacked his ass again.

Xander's cock twitched, and Spike looked up at him. “Yep, I knew it,” Spike said, then licked the line of Xander's cock through his pants.

“Oh, fuck,” Xander groaned.

“Giles owes me a twenty,” Spike said under his breath.

“Uhm, huh?” Xander asked, blinking at Spike.

“Nothing, love,” Spike said, then reached for the button on Xander's pants.

The End


End file.
